criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Taylor Smith
Jacqueline Taylor Smith |yearsactive = 2003-present }}Kathryn Taylor Smith (born Kathryn J. Taylor) is an American actress best known for her role as Alisha in the comedic web series Entangled with You. Biography Little is known about Smith's past, including her birthday, the names of her parents, and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that she grew up in Memphis, Tennessee, and graduated from the Southeast Missouri State University with a B.S. degree in Psychology and from the Emporia State University with a M.S. degree in Clinical Psychology. Smith got her first on-screen role in 2003, when she was cast as a Volleyball Gal in the comedic film Malibu Spring Break. Smith got her first major recurring role in 2013, when she was first cast as Alisha for all 17 episodes of the comedic web series Entangled with You. Since then, Smith has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Brink, Black-ish, Monk, Game Shakers, Mouthpiece, The Mentalist, The Prayer Circle, Perfect Combination, Hawaii Five-0, Stalker, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Smith portrayed Beth Osborne, the wife of Clayton Osborne, a man who died under suspicious circumstances, in the Season Thirteen episode "All You Can Eat". Filmography *Famous in Love (2018) - Detective *Criminal Minds - "All You Can Eat" (2018) TV episode - Beth Osborne *Scorpion (2018) - Technician *Black-ish (2018) - Ronnie *Hawaii Five-0 (2017) - Josie *Future Man (2017) - Melinda *The Joneses Unplugged (2017) - Sarah *12 to Midnight (2017) - Unknown Character *Get a Job Dave - Drill Sergeant (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Game Shakers (2016) - Doctor Kagan *Mouthpiece (2015) - Lisa (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Brink (2015) - Marine (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Entangled with You - 17 episodes (2013-2015) - Alisha (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2015) - Paige (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Mentalist (2015) - Hotel Security (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Stalker - 2 episodes (2014) - SID Tech (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Today's Temp! 2 (2014) - Unknown Character (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Speaker of the House (2013) - Carla Reynolds (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Bold and the Beautiful - 3 episodes (2012-2013) - Forrester Employee (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Prayer Circle (2013) - Michelle (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Marriage Lottery (2012) - Taylor (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *What Goes Around Comes Around (2012) - Lorraine (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Historian Paradox (2011) - Khepra (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *He's Mine Not Yours (2011) - Bartender (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Death Interrupted (2011) - Minthe (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Southland (2011) - Brenda (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Barack Obama's Cousin (2010) - Airline ticket agent (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Consinsual (2010) - Jasmine (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Perfect Combination (2010) - Lisa (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *3 Faces of Evelyn (2010) - Evelyn/Blanche/Dominque (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Samantha Who? (2009) - Female Fan #2 (credited as Kathryn J. Taylor) *Baby Cammy: The Quest (2009) - Mom (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Worst Week (2008) - Woman (credited as Kathryn J. Taylor) *Chocolate News (2008) - Ghetto Girl #1 (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Starter Wife (2008) - Teacher (credited as Kathryn J. Taylor) *A Good Day to Be Black & Sexy (2008) - Jeanette (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Girlfriends (2007) - Woman (credited as Kathryn J. Taylor) *Mad Men (2007) - Dora (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Homeless Destiny (2007) - Destiny (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *The Game (2006) - Scantily Clad Girl #1 (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Monk (2005) - Waitress (credited as Kathryn J. Taylor) *The Curse of El Charro (2005) - Tanya (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *When a Telemarketer Calls (2004) - Lani (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *A Tale of Two Sisters (2004) - Bramwin (credited as Kathryn Taylor) *Malibu Spring Break (2003) - Volleyball Gal (credited as Kathryn J. Taylor) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses